mikennemonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Stream Archive: The 2013 Streams
Mike further cemented his online identity with the 2013 streams, during which he became more notorious and gained a more regular viewer base. This list Works just like the others, so go look at those if you're somehow confused about something. It's also under construction, so be patient. January 2013 Twitch rec. ID: 354426657 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 5th 20:16:41 GMT-6:00 Title: Jan 5th, 2013 Stream Length: 05:44:57 Description: none Summary: Mike gets Skypes from David, plays Castlevania Bloodlines, then Michael Jackson's Moonwalker for a bit. He then moves on to the arcade version of Moonwalker with choppy audio. WHO'S BA-BAD? He then plays the Genesis version of Battletoads and Double Dragon, then goes back to Devil Hunter Yohko, Ex-Mutants, Generations Lost, Gauntlet 4, Haunting with Polterguy, Toughman Contest, Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles, Saban's VR Troopers, Fatal Fury 2, Streets of Rage 3, and finally Ghosts N' Goblins. Quotable quote: "I will be perfectly honest and say that you are a complete fucking moron and deserve to curnsic in a grease fire." — David, upon being accused of being a furry. Twitch rec. ID: 356189853 Date and Time: Fri Jan. 11th 21:43:07 GMT-6:00 Title: January 11th, 2013 Stream - Spelunky & Atari 800 Stuff Length: 01:34:18 Description: none Summary: The aftermath of complaints about anomalies in Mike's mic. In his own words, he acts like a little bitch for the first 2 minutes or so, then fires up Spelunky. He plays that for little over an hour, then gets Skypes, draws a kitty, the Batman logo, a middle finger, a phallic mushroom, booblike algebra, antichrist fish, an anime which turns out to be Moe (or rather, Moai) Bern with accurate gender distinction. Twitch rec. ID: 356211105 Date and Time: Fri Jan. 11th 23:17:56 GMT-6:00 Title: January 11th, 2013 Stream - Bern Drawing & Atari 800 Stuff Length: 02:30:42 Description: none Summary: Mike finishes his Bern drawing. After more Skypes (and a moment of irony), he plays Tower of Heaven. He then spends some time acquiring and using an Atari 800 emulator. After that, he investigates McDonalds dishes and other hyper-greasy hamburgers before tipping the chat off that he knows all about the crappiness of Desert Nightmare. The Crash-acolypse begins here Twitch rec. ID: 356505902 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 20:29:00 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 01 Length: 23:17 Description: none Summary: Mike makes the stupid mistake of modding David just to spite Bern, chews out the chat for a bit, then gets sent a bunch of music links. Afterwards he begins emulation of Atari 800 games. Twitch rec. ID: 356508213 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 20:37:48 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 02 Length: 08:44 Description: none Summary: Radiation kills the stream. Mike returns and keeps playing, but soon succumbs again. Twitch rec. ID: 356510614 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 20:47:18 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 03 Length: 08:39 Description: none Summary: Mike grows wise to the fact that the crash-ocalypse is happening, but soldiers on. Twitch rec. ID: 356511416 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 20:50:46 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 04 Length: 03:07 Description: none Summary: Mike defies xsplit when Gloria proposes it as a solution. Twitch rec. ID: 356516671 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 21:11:47 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 05 Length: 20:35 Description: none Summary: People attempt to use Mike with troubleshooting. Mike naïvely calls on David for help. The stream survives for a bit longer as Mike continues to stream Atari games. Twitch rec. ID: 356518102 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 21:17:27 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 06 Length: 04:57 Description: none Summary: Mike attempts to rationalize his connection problems by saying Skype is responsible. It doesn't work. Twitch rec. ID: 356524330 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 21:43:32 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 07 Length: 25:19 Description: none Summary: Mike realizes it wasn't Skype and turns it back on. He continues to play the text adventure Transylvania until it cuts again. Twitch rec. ID: 356531696 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 22:14:21 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 08 Length: 1:01:14 Description: none Summary: First recorded instance of Ambush Bug (here under the name Clown_prince_of_crimes) in the chat. Mike finishes with Transylvania, then moves on to other games and Skypes. Then he reads Touhou scat fanfics. Quotable quote: "*claps for David*" — Psychotist Twitch rec. ID: 356541531 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 22:57:39 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 09 Length: 11:30 Description: none Summary: Mike gets sent a music link from David, which drags on. He then looks at dumb pictures on his hard drive. David sends him another dumb pic which fails to scare the chat. Twitch rec. ID: 356542299 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 23:00:58 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 10 Length: 02:40 Description: none Summary: Mike continues his reading of strange shit David sent him while showing his Bern portrait. Twitch rec. ID: 356548015 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 23:26:33 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 11 Length: 25:06 Description: none Summary: The reading continues and ends. David seems to think he actually wrote something that has any sort of merit. Mike begins to drive the final nails on the stream's coffin by starting up Desert Nightmare. Twitch rec. ID: 356550061 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 23:35:48 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 12 Length: 08:38 Description: none Summary: Mike continues to play Desert Nightmare. Twitch rec. ID: 356553253 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 23:49:51 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 13 Length: 13:39 Description: none Summary: Mike chews on chips as he waits for the stream to come back. He then sets up a mock call center thing with elevator music while continuing to chew on chips. Twitch rec. ID: 356555050 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 12th 23:58:17 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 14 Length: 07:36 Description: none Summary: Mike spends a few minutes finishing off his chips and then continues to play the game. Twitch rec. ID: 356557338 Date and Time: Sun Jan 13th 00:08:28 GMT-6:00 Title: Crash-acolypse January 12th, 2013 Stream - Part 15 Length: 10:04 Description: none Summary: Mike gives up on streaming and plays music and clips before complaining about technical issues, ending the crash-acolypse (despite promising that he'll make one more attempt to revitalize the stream). 'Post-crashacolypse January' Twitch rec. ID: 358686739 Date and Time: Sat Jan 19th 20:30:47 GMT-6:00 Title: January 19th, 2013 Stream - Prodigal (Complete) Length: 04:42:23 Description: none Summary: Mike spends 4 and a half hours playing the adventure game Prodigal. Not much else happens. Twitch rec. ID: 358756581 Date and Time: Sun Jan. 20th 01:14:36 GMT-6:00 Title: January 19th, 2013 Stream Bonus - Please Stand By: The Sequeling, Analytic Game Summaries and More Spelunky! Length: 02:04:39 Description: none Summary: Mike employs a text-to-speech software to admonish his resilient fanbase. Then he rejects shit they send him by summarizing it, then returns to Spelunky before ending it. Twitch rec. ID: 361044679 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 26th 17:50:00 GMT-6:00 Title: Mike explains why he won't play Mad Father. Length: 03:47 Description: It's just that simple. Summary: Mike uses Julian Quest as a medium to explain why he can't bring himself to play Mad Father because of the Cancer's taint on it. Twitch rec. ID: 361047925 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 26th 18:00:18 GMT-6:00 Title: Self-reminder on how-to config audio w/ OBS. Length: 03:06 Description: Because I'm liable to forget otherwise. Summary: Mike tells people to fuck off while figuring out how to configure his audio. Twitch rec. ID: 361071615 Date and Time: Sat Jan. 26th 19:17:23 Title: January 26th, 2013 Stream - Desert Nightmare, Random Rantings, Reading of Stephen King's "IT" (Post Ritual of Chud Sex Scene) and More Bitching! Length: 07:46:45 Description: none Summary: It opens with David attempting to justify his faggottry with a freudian excuse, not noticing the giant gobs of irony in the way he presents it. Mike gets Skypes, gets duped into clicking an ear rape video, waxes communist with Soviet Steve, then fires up Desert Nightmare, which he plays for about 4 hours. When that's done, he gets more Skypes, watches Mad Father videos for a while, returns to Skype for a long time, reads a porny scene from Stephen King's IT, then raves on for a while before killing it. Category:Lists